rabbittyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Rabbitty
From one sandbox to another [http://melsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Miriam_and_her_Lists What do you think about there being a different kind of template page?] It was CK's idea. All of it, really. ~ Sync Missing you on DARP! I really do. I miss Oz/Thomas. And now that they're adults... I feel like their awkward-but-something-works-about-it relationship could totally become something even more amazing. But really, I also just super miss my Babbitty Rabbitty. I hope life is splendid for you!!! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 06:26, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Hello, just dropping by~ So it's Livi! I just wanted to tell you that on Wednesday, I was in Health, and we're on our drugs and alcohol unit, and we're currently studying how dysfunctional families tie into that. We were watching a movie that day - it was called When a Man Loves a Woman, and it's about an alcoholic mum and how that's messing up the family, and I was really curious on how the movie would end, so I went to go spoil it on myself and I realized alcoholic mum is played by Meg Ryan, who is Jack Quiad's mum - Luca's model. So of course I found myself thinking about the twins and how their mum could've been absent all the time because she turned to drinking, and the older daughter in the film was only about 7 or 8 yet she was already learning how to do everything by herself because she realized her mum was getting unable to take care of them, which reminded me of how the twins learned to steal because they realized they had to do everything themselves. Any thoughts? MaknaeLivi (talk) 17:21, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ---- I feel that after she left the twins' dad, she must've lost contact with everyone and Nicușor probably would've contacted Viorica's parents about their whereabouts, which they didn't know about. Then Viorica randomly dropped in with the twins one day, and they stayed awhile before Viorica finally left them there. --MaknaeLivi (talk) 06:41, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Still missing you. :P I found this article and thought of you. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:56, February 18, 2016 (UTC) I'm sorry this is so late but... Because of school and whatnot I haven't been on the computer as much, and I don't really go back on my LiviaTheEmperess account that much anymore, but when I did (and I checked tumblr too), I found your messages of you trying to send your story to me and I just want to say that I'm so so sorry I didn't read them earlier and didn't send a message earlier, BUT if it makes you feel any better I read it one go on a school night. But let me just list everything I want to say: *omg it was beyond beautiful. I honestly really felt for Ileana and as Luca's roleplayer (and now I know him way better than I did back when he was at EESM), it was pretty sad inside knowing about Luca and yet, you can't just give Ileana a virtual hug and tell her what happened to her twin and why he left. *though he's responding to the patronus, it might take a while for him to actually go because you know, fatherly concerns for the one he helped bring to the world. Tatiana will be enchanted with the world tbh. *I had an idea where Luca eventually came to his father in almost the same fashion as Ileana did, with Tatiana along with him, but considering Ileana and her father were connected by phone, it might work, it might not? My computer's currently fucking up so I'll continue the rest hopefully tomorrow xD. But I just wanted to you know that I thought it was really amazing. :P MaknaeLivi (talk) 05:23, March 19, 2016 (UTC) hello~ sfjgl I forgot all about my last owl, I'm sorry about that. Are you okay, at uni? How has your Spanish progressed? I hope you're doing well :3 Lately, I've been growing...I don't know, disconnected to my DARP characters? You always knew your characters inside out, and I've always been in awe of how well you knew them, kinda like how they were extensions of yourself. Do you have any tips for that? Or did it just come naturally to you? Still missing you and your presence on DARP. Love you lots and I'm hoping you're doing okay <3. -- Livi re: this is way way overdue (wow school hates me a lot ;-;) but thank you for your advice! It really helped with connecting with more of my characters, since I ended up deleting off a lot that I only had around just because of small things like a model or because they were in plans with another user. I also did stop making the whole 'characters part of a crew' thingy, but then again, school is keeping me away from chat and Wikia as whole. As of now, I'm just taking my time in creating new characters, but I'm even finding that difficult. I think that I'm starting to run out of DARP ideas, but I still don't want to let go, if that makes any sense. Anyway, I just wanted to properly thank you, because your tips really are helping me out c: - Livi hello hi i'm going to be spamming your talk page very soon : I'm going over your Ileana Ideas because surprise, surprise, EESM opened again, and it's useful because it's the only place I know of that has a timeline for what when on at EESM. I'm here to say that first, I find it so amusing that Ileana wouldn't sleep with Luca not because he's her twin brother, but because he's too real. xD 05:15, December 27, 2018 (UTC)